


Moments, a Thilbo Story

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, The Hobbit - Freeform, i just needed to put this somewhere, so i chose this, twist in original story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~= change character<br/>-= time difference<br/>The whole story about Bilbo and Thorin's love story from the moment they met and the moment they were split apart... forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments, a Thilbo Story

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out- HEY HEY HEY JUJU  
> Okay, i have NO IDEA but I needed to dump this somewhere!  
> NOTE- I CANNOT SPELL KOCKERS!!!! (however the heck its spelled)

Thorin walked up the door, hearing his company sing, "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates," or something like that. He was relieved to finally found the place. His company burst into laughter as he raised his hand to knock. Thorin paused for them to stop laughing then knocked loudly.

The laughter died almost immediately.

The door swung open and Thorin looked up at Gandalf. "Gandalf," He said quietly. "I thought you said this place was easy to find. I got lost on my way... Twice. I wouldn't have found it at all if wasn't for that mark on the door." Thorin took off his cloak and sloppily rolled it up. He saw his nephew, Kili, and smiled at him in a greetingly way.

"Bilbo Baggins, allow me introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf said gesturing toward Thorin.

Thorin crossed his arms. "So," He said with his deep voice, "This is the hobbit." He circled around the hobbit questioning, "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword?" Thorin kept questioning him. "What is your weapon of choice?'

"Well I have some skill at kockers if you must know." Bilbo said awkwardly, swinging his arms, "But I fail to see... How that is... relevant." He looked a bit awkward.

"Thought as much," Thorin muttered. "He looks more like a grocer than a burgular." He smirked at the hobbit, who just gave him a dissapointing look. Thorin walked in a room with a large table with a bowl of soup for him. He sat down at the base of the table, his head now spinning with thoughts. Damn, he is horrible at first impressions. Bilbo was actually handsome, his hazel eyes... Thorin has now fallen crazy for them. The halfling even looked cute dissapointed. His pool of golden locks on his head that messily went onto his face. How much Thorin wanted to run his hands through those beautiful locks.

All Thorin could imagine was him smiling..! Thorin almost smiled himself thinking about it. No, he couldn't smile. This was serious busniess, so he kept a scowl on his face and started eating his soup.

He must stop these thoughts, but he doesn't want to.

~

So Bilbo wasn't going to do it. Nope. Never. Not after the "incernation" delemmia with a dwarf named, Bofur, I think. Too many dwarves in his house, after all. Suddenly Bilbo's mind turned to the leader, Thorin Oakenshield. He felt himself blush lightly. Thorin was a very handsome dwarf. His pool of hair streaming down and resting on his shoulders with a braid on each side of his head. His armor was very royal, Bilbo thought. "Well duh he looks royal, you fool of a Took, he's the king!" Bilbo thought to himself. Then he bit his lip slightly. He can't be falling for a man! A dwarf!

 

A **_King!_ **

 

He knows he didn't make a good impression to Thorin. But he was a grocer?

 

Seriously?

 

A _grocer?!_

 

Humph. Why Gandalf choose him, it leaves a mystery.

 

But he could live going on a adventure as long as Thorin will be there... Then he heard singing.

 

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold,

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

to find our long forgotten gold"

 

Was Thorin singing that?

 

Yes.

 

Maybe he would go after all....

 

 


End file.
